


Solitary

by AutisticWriter



Series: Autism Acceptance Month 2019 [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Anti-shippers don't interact, Autism, Autism Acceptance Month 2019, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Kageyama Tobio, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Microfic, Social Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Kageyama doesn’t like to socialise, but his teammates are the exception to a long held rule.





	Solitary

Kageyama has never liked social situations; everyone is too loud and invasive and calls him annoying when he is just trying to help or play volleyball, and it all gets so confusing and infuriating that he just avoids social stuff as much as possible, and puts up with his reputation of being a loner.

Still, since joining the Karasuno Volleyball Club and meeting people who actually try to understand him and don’t mock him for being socially awkward, things have been so much better. He will always be an introverted person, but his teammates help him feel more normal for being himself.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
